


constellations

by goldavn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aries - Freeform, Constellations, Cuddling, Lovers, M/M, Stars, birthday au, comfortability, implied ot10 presence, they love the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: stars, constellations and handwritten letters are the ways that jinhongseok spend their joint birthdays.





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our angels, jo jinho and yang hongseok. may your day be as bright and shining as you both are.

_“Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven,_  
_Blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels.”_  
_―_ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

 

Jinho’s favorite time of the day is dusk. When the colors in the sky start fading into one and the stars and constellations begin to litter the once empty space in the sky. It’s when he and Hongseok can look out the window or the balcony and watch them shine knowing that every year when they grow older they do together. They share the same birthdate after all. Dusk is when Hongseok returns from work and while Jinho is in the shower he leaves a handwritten note every year, listing all of the things he was grateful for with Jinho. It’s the time of day when they pick out a constellation from their birthday jar, one for each of them to search for in the sky. It was the highlight of Jinho’s day and the only ‘present’ that mattered – because the meaning meant more than anything money could possibly buy. Love, for Jinho, has been the greatest thing he had found in life and he couldn’t have asked for someone with as kind of gestures than what Hongseok has, with everything that he does for him.

 

Ever since they were young and first in love had they watched the stars. It had started on an abrupt camping trip that their friends had organized in favor of Jinho turning twenty-five and Hongseok twenty-three. _“Being in nature is the best way to spend your twenties,”_ Hyunggu had said. It was no secret that he and Yuto loved gallivanting off into parks and gardens and spend hours their instead of studying, but no one could blame them for wanting to surround themselves with beauty. It didn’t take much to get their group together; many of them were already dating or on the cusp of dating so spending a night in a tent together seemed like the ideal getaway for some. Especially the two Aries whose birthday it was.

 

 

Hyunggu had decided to be the unofficial event planner and organize everything from the location to what everyone bought to even what types of presents everyone should buy them. He wanted nothing more than for his older friends to spend their day relaxed – without a thing to worry about. The pair had kicked their feet back and let him do everything, and it had been a success.

 

The group had assembled one spring night in a free camping site near the forest. At this point in their life they had been nothing more than friends who shared a couple drunk kisses here and there, never thinking that the other had feeling's growing inside of them ever since that first one. Jinho remembers when everyone had gone to their tents after they got too drunk and Hongseok was still awake. They were in their sleeping bags in their tent, restless after not drinking as much as the others.

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Jinho had suggested. Hongseok had accepted his offer and grabbed the torch they’d brought along with them. They wandered out of the tent and near the entrance to the forest, shivering under their clothing.

 

“C’mere,” Hongseok had whispered, motioning for Jinho to move closer. He wrapped his arm around the shorter male, making sure that the blanket he had draped over his body hung over him too. They made their way through to a clearing, a lone tree in the middle. The clearing had the perfect spot to stargaze, and Jinho had an idea that if he climbed the tree that he would get the best view. Before Hongseok could stop him, he was running towards the trunk and maneuvering himself up. Hongseok had rushed over, making sure that Jinho had made it to the top okay. He watched as Jinho looked up at the sky and pointed at something.

 

“Do you know what-” he had started before he leaned too far back and lost his footing. Hongseok was in just the right spot and luckily Jinho had landed more or less in his arms. Hongseok held him tightly, looking into the eyes of the one in his arms.

 

“Do I know what?” Hongseok had whispered. Jinho turns slowly, pointing up at a constellation in the sky. “Know what that means?”

 

“I’m not an astrologist Jinho, but lucky for you I’m interested in horoscopes.” Hongseok took a hold of Jinho’s hand and helped him outline the constellation in the air.

 

“This is Aries. It’s our sign.” Hongseok lets their hands drop, gently placing Jinho back on his own two feet. “In Greek Mythology, our sign is the ram whose fleece became the golden fleece - a symbol of kingship and authority.” Jinho chuckles.

 

“That’s fitting, we both value authority the highest…” Hongseok smiles and notices that Jinho is still holding his hand.

 

“Have you ever noticed them before?” Jinho turns his head to shake it in response. “I love dusk and the stars but I’ve never made an effort to know what they mean…” Hongseok moves closer if that was even possible.

 

“Well…” his hand cups Jinho’s cheek and he feels the torch he had been holding drop to the ground under them. “…Now you know.”

 

Hongseok cups his face gently as he places a kiss on Jinho’s lips. He feels them purse at first, a brief and chaste exchange until Jinho’s hand holds onto his waist and envelopes him in closer. “Now we know,” he had whispered against Hongseok’s lips, completely forgetting about the stars above them.

 

 

It’s been three years since they first kissed, three years since they got together, three years since they started their yearly traditions. So as usual, Jinho had entered the shower in the evening as he usually did. He can hear the door unlock and the sound of Hongseok kicking off his work shoes. He hears him enter the bedroom, rustling through the drawers of their desk that sits by the window. Jinho turns off the water, toweling himself off. When he opens the door just a smidge, he sees Hongseok leave the bedroom, an envelope sitting on top of the pillow of Jinho’s side of the bed. He waddles over to it, a huge grin painted on his face. He gently pries it open, revealing a light pink letter inside. This year it isn’t as much of a written paragraph, but instead a quote:

 

_“O, thou art fairer than the evening air,_

_clad in the beauty of a thousand stars.”_

 

It brings a familiar warmness all over Jinho’s body. Their shared love for literature is one of the things they had bonded over before they were even close as friends, that and musical instruments. After Hongseok had told them about the Aries constellation he had researched more into their sign, on the compatibility of two Aries in love. He’d found out it was imperative that at least one of them mastered the art of staying calm, more so through rational thought. It had never been a problem for them, and their bond had grown stronger day by day. Jinho walks over to their dresser and leans the letter up against a photo frame. He strokes the glass and smiles before shrugging on some proper, warm clothing. He can feel Hongseok’s footfalls on the floor as he enters the room, his embrace not a surprise. He places a kiss a top of Jinho’s damp hair. “Good shower?” Jinho smiles and leans into him.

 

“One of the best,” he murmurs. Hongseok interlocks their fingers and guides Jinho towards the door to the balcony. Jinho pulls the thick comforter off their bed to bring with them, knowing pretty well what they are going to spend the evening doing. Outside, Hongseok had lit a camping light and placed it next to the old love seat they had pulled out onto the balcony. Hongseok sits down first, pulling Jinho down in front of him so they can look up at the sky side by side. Jinho rugs the comforter around them, tightly so that the cool spring air can’t get underneath. One of Hongseok’s arms is resting under his neck for support and he bathes in the feeling of his fingers tangling in and out of his hair. They stay like that. Comfortably under the stars with not a worry in the world. Jinho cuddles into Hongseok, his eyes feeling heavy, drowsiness passing through his body. Hongseok lets him doze off, let’s him rest comfortably in his arms because he’d want it no other way. Not when they are under the same stars, the stars that they love so much. Not when they have each other, their own personal constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written over the course of a few hours so i apologize if the content isn't the best but i wanted to get through my writers block and i think it worked.
> 
> you can reach me here at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3)


End file.
